Horton Hears A Who:Who's In Wonderland
by Mayor Ned McDodd
Summary: Holly and her cat Tweety set on a adventure that was suppose to be only a fairy tale


Charachters

The spring breeze hit the park as the Sally, the mayor's wife and her daughter Holly layed against a tree with her mother reading a book about history for her history test. Holly hummed silently, pretending to acutally listen to her non-picture world. Her cat, Tweety, watched her master with a tilted head, watching carefully while her master made a flower like a crown. Putting on the flower like crown on her cats head , she giggled loudly making Sally grunt.

"Holly?" she looked up as she almost closeing the book.

"Hm? Yea, I'm listening" she sighed as she continued with her flower crown and Sally started reading cat grunted also as she pushed it off with her paws. Holly laughed as it landed on Sally's long,high up pony tail. She stopped again and took it off and set it on the floor.

"Holly, can you at least pay attention to this book I'm kindly reading to you?"

She sighed as she layed on top of the tree trunk, she was on as she pettted her cat."Im sorry mother, its just how can I pay attention to a book with no pictures on it?"

Sally closed the book while holding her place with her thumb,pictures? So, she thinks that there are things that need to have pictures for her to learn. Why, the world can't be picture after picture. It takes learning and knowledge to get around to place to place. Why, without pictures, she learned things that made her what she is today.

"Well my dear, the world can't be surrounded by pictures, everything is what everything was" Sally said quietly and started reading out loud once again. Holly huffed. Why does her mother have to be smart all the time? Maybe the history book is getting her that way. She made a face. 'I hope I don't turn out like that.' she looked at her cat with a smile.

"Well, If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" Holly put her cat down as it meowed with a no. Sliding down the tree she reached up and picked up her cat.

"In my world, you wouldn't say meow" She placed the cat down and grabbed her blue dress by the sides and bowed. "You would say Yes " The cat meowed again as she picked her up.

"Why, you would be like people down there, other animals will too." She walked to a patch of white flowers and were close together like they were holding for dear life. A yellow and pink butterfly flew across from her as she looked at Tweety.

She then walked to a slight pond and started to hum to herself. She touched the water as a ripple and her reflection swirled and rolled away. Then a pink, little rabbit came along the pond, whistleing a soft tone loudly. She had a huge watch close at hand as she stopped at the edge of the pond. With a smile, she hopped still whistling the happy tune.

Tweety meowed loudly as it pawed Holly.

"Oh, pish Posh, its just a pink rabbit with a...."She gasped as she stared.

"OMG! I'm Late, I'm Late" She was in shock as she started hopping fast. Holly put her hands to her hips as she looked at her cat with a confused look.

"Why, Why would a rabbit be in such a hurry?" She then looked at the rabbit and then started hoppin on the stones.

"Please, " She called

"I'm Late, I'm late for a very Important date, Hello, goodbye, I'm late I'm late" she pointed at her watch and she didn't stop for the young who girl and to answer anymore questions. She then disapperd and then jumped into a hole.

Holly stopped as she bent down and started at the hole with Tweety finally caught up with her. The hole wasn't as big as she thought it was, even though the rabbit was as small as her. She looked at her cat as it started to try to climb in.

"We shouldn't" Holly told her cat as she pulled her back. But then, she decided she should go herself. Bending down she crawled in, having a little trouble she pushed herself through. "What a werid place to have something important" she said to herself.

The cave was quite big around her small frame. The ceiling was also some what close to her teal like bow on her head. She crawled as she looked back and then she gasps and started to fall. The cat behind her scratched against the dirt as she stopped herself.

Holly waved "Good bye Tweety, goodbye" and behind her the cat waved and It was never sawed again. She fell on what seems like for hours as her dress finally caught with the wind. The dress popped open like an umberella as she driftly started to slow down. The whole place turned to a violent shade of black as a burning light cralwed against her skin. A upside down clock sang as it hit 12 o' clock as viberant colors danced around her. Her curiousity really got her this time as she went down.

Holly looked down as a small opening came up. She held herself together as she quickly went down with a slight scream. Opening her eyes, she saw the upside down pink rabbit. She tilted her head and laughed to herself. She was the one that was upside down. She lifted herself upward and yelled ", Please come here". Seeing that the rabbit didn't seem to listen, she ran after him. Leaving the upside down room behind.

The hallways were all different, like sizes,patterns and seemed to get narrower the more she ran. Stopping at the edge of the hall way, she heard a door shut. Turning her head she ran to the door and bent down the more she opened it. Finally, a small door was left as it was the enterance of the way the pink rabbit went. Crawling through there, she looked around the room as the door slide shut behind her.

The room were made out of little blocks that she used to play with her little sisters. Each wall had a different color. The right wall was a beautiful velvet color as for the top it looked like a fire burning orange. She looked to her left, it was a sky blue. She knew that color instintly by her fathers eyes and nexted to it was her most favorite color green. At the corner of her eye, a red blanket blew across a small door that was hidden as she heard the pink rabbits foot steps.

Running to it, she moved the curtains and pulled at the honked and hissed as it mouth raised open. Holly flew back in suprise "I..I beg your pardon..wait, did you just talked?" She asked as she leaned forward to the talking knob with intrest.

"Why, yes, Everything in wonderland can talk" the door said as she moved his knobed nose to the right and then to the left as he made sure it was still working. Holly smiled as she reached for the knob, but the door refused.

"Your too big!" He said with a chuckle. Holly frowned and looked at the door with disappointment. "But, Try the table u---"

"Table? What Table?" Holly inerupted as a table started flying with a small bottle followed. The table layed gracefully down as the bottle did also. The table is as clear as the air as it gleamed from the light that somehow it was touching. Holly got up as she went to the bottle. Picking it up, she read it "Drink me" she said as she shurrged her shoulders and did. She closed her eyes as she gotten to the size of the door. Opening her eyes again, she smiled.

"Why, Now I'm just your size" she said with full of amazment. The door nodded as she reached for his nose again, but again he pulled away. He started to chuckled as she titled her head

"I forgot to tell you, I'm locked!" 


End file.
